Siempre molesta
by Atori-chan
Summary: Fui una molestia para Sasuke-kun, ahora cuando creía haberle olvidado y ver a Naruto como hombre, vuelvo a ser una molestia. Pov Sakura - Oneshoot - Lemon


**SUMARY: **Fui una molestia para Sasuke-kun, ahora cuando creía haberle olvidado y ver a Naruto como hombre, vuelvo a ser una molestia.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **POV Sakura y algo de OCC, como siempre, pero es difícil plasmar el carácter de los personajes. También contendrá un epílogo que no será narrado por Sakura.

**Parejas: **SasuSaku - Naruhina – SakuNaru – SasuKarin

_¡¡LEMON!!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**DEDICADO A MI LINDA NECHAN L.I.T Y A MI PRECIOSA HIJITA CAMI, PERSONAS AGRADABLES Y ENCANTADORAS. ESPERO QUE CON ESTE FIC SU "KIZUNA" VUELVA A SER COMO EL DE ANTES, QUE SINO SUFRIRÁN MI CHANTAJE ^^**_

* * *

**-SIEMPRE MOLESTA****-**

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

El sol por fin se oculta tras un largo día lleno de lágrimas y desesperación. El tiempo acompañaba a lo que ese día se celebraba. El funeral por las muertes que aquel ser, _Pein _había ocasionado. Entre los fallecidos se encontraban personas importantes para mí.

Recordar sus nombres hace que lágrimas inundan mis ojos y lo vea todo borroso.

Todavía soy incapaz de creerlo.

Kakashi-sensei… el obseso por aquel libro. El maniático de llegar tarde con sus tontas excusas. Alguien que más que un sensei era como un padre para mí.

Tsunade-shishou… otra maniática pero con sus apuestas donde siempre perdía. Bebedora compulsiva. Un carácter fuerte y una mujer independiente. Alguien que me consideraba como su hija. La mujer en la que más confiaba…

Shizune… una mujer estricta con Tsunade pero encantadora conmigo.

Los tres estaban muertos.

Hubo también otras víctimas que había afectado al resto de los ciudadanos. Padres, hermanos, hijos, amigos…

Unos sollozos hace que me voltea y me encuentro con una imagen que me desgarra el corazón.

Naruto abrazando a una Hinata donde las secuelas de la batalla rodeaban su cuerpo.

No era nada nuevo ver a Naruto estar pendiente de la Hyuuga. Cuando la batalla había terminado, él había venido corriendo hacia mí con Hinata en brazos la cual tenía un estado casi mortal.

-

_-¡Sakura-chan sálvala!_

-

Me había pedido con tanta desesperación, con lágrimas que me había sorprendido. Sin embargo la había curado sin saber que Naruto ya no miraba a Hinata como antes. Lo supe en días posteriores, cuando lo veía en el hospital, todos los días, en su habitación, sin separarse de ella en ningún momento.

Incluso cuando se encontraba fuera de peligro, Naruto seguía a su lado, como yo cuando Sasuke-kun estaba en Konoha, por lo que comprendí lo que ocurría.

Naruto se había enamorado de Hinata.

Al parecer, por lo que me contaron, en aquel sanguinario enfrentamiento, Hinata se había decidido a ayudar a Naruto sin importar su vida y antes de caer _casi muerta_ le había confesado su amor. Por ella, Naruto había perdido el control de sí mismo. Con aquello, Naruto había descubierto que realmente la amaba. Y no a mí.

-

_-neh Sakura-chan me gustas…_

-

_-Sakura-chan esperaré a que te olvides del Teme y te fijes en mí…_

-

_-yo nunca te haría llorar como ese Teme te ha hecho…_

-

_-Sakura-chan eres lo más importante para mí…_

-

¡FALSO!

Y yo como una tonta ingenua me creí tus palabras cuando en realidad eran pura obsesión.

Llegué a pensar que me convenía estar contigo que con Sasuke-kun que a pesar de derrotar a Orochimaru, de cumplir su venganza de matar a Itachi, jamás regresaría a Konoha.

Pues todo lo que tú me decías, era lo contrario que él sentía.

Me odiaba.

Le daba igual.

Me hizo llorar en infinidad de ocasiones con su desprecio.

Era una molestia en su vida.

Y lo sabía, sabía que esos eran los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun hacia mí. Pero quería creer que solo era mi imaginación, que en el fondo me amaba.

Hasta que tú Naruto con tus palabras llenas de sinceridad me abriste los ojos, siendo en realidad puras falacias.

Nunca me quisiste, solo te habías obsesionado.

Como a cualquiera que conoces, no te gustaba que me sintiera decaída.

Me haces llorar.

Era importante para ti, pero como amiga.

¿Por qué me hiciste olvidar a Sasuke-kun sino estabas enamorado de mí? Preferiría seguir llorando por él, que saber que ahora solo soy una molestia con el corazón nuevamente roto.

Ya te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir.

"Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿verdad?"

Sin poder aguantar más el verte consolando a Hinata, me largo antes de que me veas. No soportaría ahora escuchar palabras que me sonarían hipócritas.

No sabes cuánto daño me has hecho.

Sasuke-kun al menos era sincero conmigo respeto a sus sentimientos hacia mí. Lloré por él, sí, pero era porque yo vivía en esa burbuja donde quería creer lo contrario, donde tenía esperanzas en que en un futuro seríamos pareja.

Sin ser consciente, me encuentro parada frente a un lago. Vagos recuerdos inundan mi mente de ver a Sasuke-kun aquí sentado, alejado de los demás.

En mi niñez solo me dedicaba a observarlo, sin saber lo que sentía y cuanto necesitaba a alguien a su lado para que no estuviera solo.

Ahora era yo quién ocupaba su lugar. Soledad, pérdida, dolor, traición. Ahora podía decir que le entendía. Ahora podía entender porque siempre me despreciabas.

Tenías miedo de que se volviera a repetir la misma historia. De perderme…

Me detengo unos segundos para repetir lo dicho.

¿Perderme?

Me río de mí misma.

En definitiva soy una creída.

¿Cómo puedo insinuar que significo algo cuando soy alguien despreciable y molesta?

Hace tiempo cuando me despreciaste por primera vez, me recordé que como mujer no tenía nada que me agraciara. Aunque me mirase todos los días en el espejo, aunque me vistiera de manera femenina, las demás siempre estaban por delante de mí.

Soy tonta.

Igual que Naruto, yo solo he sido y actuado como una fan-girl.

Y lo peor es que he seguido con esa obsesión durante estos tres años, cuando Ino fue capaz de superarlo al fijarse en Sai.

No puedo evitar avergonzarme y que vuelva a ver todo borroso.

Si pudiera verte, te pediría perdón por todos los problemas que te he causado.

Verte…

Si pudiera verte…

Una última vez…

Si te viera una última vez…

Entonces me olvidaría de ti, de Naruto e intentaría buscar mi propio camino como vosotros lo habéis hecho.

-

Esa misma noche, sin querer esperar más, tomo mi mochila y sin decir nada a mi madre, me marcho en búsqueda de Sasuke-kun. Sé que no tengo pistas para hallarle, pero era un tiempo que dedicaría a pensar en mi futuro. En cómo sobrellevarlo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Por el camino veo las figuras de Naruto y Hinata en el Ichiraku Ramen y no puedo evitar volver a llorar.

Hubo un tiempo en que éramos Naruto y yo los que estábamos en ese lugar. Tú te dedicabas a comer como si fueras Chouji. Yo te daba capones para que te comportaras. Y al final lloriqueabas porque de tanto consumir te quedabas en bancarrota.

Ahora te veo haciendo tus típicas tonterías con el propósito de hacer reír a Hinata. Lo que mejor se te daba. La tristeza era algo que no soportabas durante mucho tiempo, y mucho menos en los demás. Aunque supieras que nuestro sensei, que Tsunade-shishou y Shizune hubieran muerto, tenía que reconocer que lo superabas enseguida.

Te admiro por ello como otras cualidades en las que destacas sobre los demás.

Vaya…

Acabo de darme cuenta que incluso por ti no siento amor. Solo mera admiración porque logras llegar a ser lo que quieres con esfuerzo y perseverancia.

Lloro y te culpo sin razón.

De verdad que soy una estúpida que no sabe comprender su propio corazón.

-byebye Naruto.

Te dije en la lejanía donde más que una despedida era un adiós hacia esta relación de amor que nunca hubo por parte de ambos.

Dejándote atrás, deseándote con todo mi corazón felicidad al lado de Hinata, prosigo mi camino en búsqueda de Sasuke-kun.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Como era de esperar, encontrarle no era una empresa fácil. Las semanas habían transcurrido pero yo estaba decidida a verte por última vez y pedirte perdón. Dejarte claro que entendía mis sentimientos hacia ti. Que durante todos los años que hemos pasado juntos solo he sido una carga que no paraba de incordiarte. Que como Naruto, le deseaba una felicidad pese a todo.

De seguro que le daría igual lo que le dijera, y soltaría un discurso ofensivo, pero era lo mejor para liberarme.

-¿Sakura?

Esa voz masculina y ese tono inexpresivo hacen que detenga mi caminar abruptamente. Alzo la cabeza donde ahí te veo serio, frío y distante.

Tan distraída y vulnerable había estado que no me había percatado que estabas a tan solo escasos metros de mí. La victima perfecta para ser atacada por mercenarios.

Pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia. Tú estás ahí. Te había encontrado. Seguías como siempre. Igual que siempre. Solo tu flequillo que tapaba tu frente había cambiado.

Detallándote más, observo sorprendida como tienes puesta la capa de Akatsuki.

¿Tú…?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué llevabas puesto la capa de una organización culpable de la muerte de cientos de civiles?

¿Pertenecías al Akatsuki y eras partícipe de sus cruentos planes?

¿Por qué si era la misma organización en la que tu hermano al que detestabas había estado?

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué…?

Iba a replicarte, pedirte explicaciones, pero recordé que yo ya no tenía derecho, que estaba parada frente a ti por otro propósito y que fuera lo que fuera aceptaría la vida que habías elegido.

Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que me mordía el labio inferior para acallar esas protestas que tanto deseaban salir de mi boca.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Abro los ojos y lo que veo me deja de piedra. A tu lado, cogiéndote del brazo, apegada a ti con cariño, está una chica de cabellos rojos recogidos en una coleta alta. Al igual que tú llevaba la capa de Akatsuki.

-vaya… -empezó aquella chica- cuando sentí esa fuente de chakra no me imaginaba que proviniera de una niña.

¿Una niña?

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Pero bien mirado, tenía razón. Yo era una niña en comparación con aquella chica que tenía un aire maduro, era preciosa y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Además que amaba a Sasuke-kun. Suficientes razones para ver que esa chica le convenía más que yo.

¡Maldición!

Debo dejar de vivir en esta burbuja. Si estaba ahí era para pedirle perdón y desearle buena suerte.

-Sas…

Mi voz se estaba volviendo rota y entonces me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba llorando y que las palabras se negaban a salir.

-¡y además es una llorona!

Escuché como se mofaba y reía con gusto.

Pero yo no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, me dolía el corazón, era tanto que no se comparaba a cuando comprendí que Naruto amaba a Hinata.

¿Por qué?

No amo a Sasuke-kun. Solo soy una estúpida fan-girl.

¿Por qué lloro entonces?

¿Por qué soy incapaz de decírselo?

-Karin regresa con los demás.

Sasuke dice eso como siempre con su voz fría provista de sentimientos.

-pero…

-obedece. –decretó con más dureza.

-¡Jo!

A pesar de haber escuchado su conversación, mantengo mi posición donde mis lágrimas no paran de rozar mis mejillas notándolas húmedas y frías.

Debo calmarme, tranquilizarme. Debo armarme de valor, mirarle y decirle tan solo tres palabras.

Jadeando con fuerza por culpa del llanto, encuentro el coraje para mirar a esos orbes azabache que no paran de escrutarme inmutables. Su actitud fría y distante siguen sobre su persona a la espera de que yo hablara.

Siempre ha sido así.

Nunca comenzabas una conversación, esperabas a que los demás lo hicieran para después hablar lo estrictamente necesario con arrogancia, con seguridad, con confianza.

Así eras tú. Y me alegraba saber que no habías cambiado, que habías encontrado tu camino lejos de las manipulaciones de Orochimaru como tanto temía.

Te veo ligeramente sorprendido.

Y yo feliz, con mis lágrimas de adorno, con mi corazón y mi alma hecha trizas pronuncio esas palabras que tendría que haberte dicho hace tanto tiempo.

-perdona… solo te he causado problemas… tenías razón en que era una molestia… me he dado cuenta que en realidad estaba obsesionada contigo… -era más de lo que pretendía decirle, pero así le dejaba todo en claro. Solo faltaba decirle lo más importante, lo que más me costaba- espero que seas feliz con esa chica… -sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas, como mi interior se desgarraba- adiós…

Con esa última palabra no pude más, me di la vuelta y corrí sin rumbo fijo con aquellas lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

A los pocos segundos me siento retenida por alguien.

Sé quién es.

Pero… no puede ser.

Él jamás iría tras de mí.

Él jamás me detendría.

Él jamás me tocaría.

Él jamás me aprisionaría por la cintura.

Él jamás se arrimaría tanto a mí.

Él jamás apoyaría su rostro en mi hombro.

Sentí un escalofrío al sentir como sus labios rozaban mi hombro desnudo.

-para… Sasuke-kun…

No quería detenerle, pero tenía que comprender que yo no era nadie en su vida. Que no le amaba, solo era una obsesión. Solo eso… una obsesión… no le… yo no le…

-no te vayas tú también. –me dijo con voz extraña.

Sorprendida, noto como me agarra con más firmeza.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿por qué? –me pregunta simplemente volviendo a mirarme con esos ojos inexpresivos.

Pero… ¿con por qué…? ¿A qué se refería?

Me encuentro con otra sorpresa al sentir como Sasuke-kun me giraba para estar frente a él.

No sé si es mi imaginación pero veo algo extraño en tus ojos. Afectivos…

-no hay nada entre Karin y yo. –me dijiste acercando tu rostro hacia mí. Eh… un momento… ¿tu rostro acercándose al mío?- y sí, has sido una completa molestia en mi vida… no haces más que aparecer, preocuparte por mí, decirme que me amas y ahora me sueltas lo contrario… -se detuvo cuando nuestras frentes chocaron, mientras que yo estaba colorada de pies a cabeza. Tus dedos se dirigen hacia mis ojos donde apartaste aquellas lágrimas, pero éstas volvieron a aparecer- ¿por qué lo has dicho si todavía me quieres?

-no… -te respondí con voz rota- no… no te quiero… -las fuerzas se me estaban yendo y tu mirada ahora fría eran como un golpe para mí- solo… era solo… obsesión… era como las demás… una fan-girl…

-dices eso pero tus acciones representan lo contrario.

-¡yo no te convengo! –espeté con dolor- te dije cientos de veces a la ligera que te amaba, sin saber cómo te sentías. Soy simple y tonta. A diferencia de esa chica, de Hinata, de Ino, mi cuerpo todavía está en desarrollo. Además… yo… yo… -cerrando los ojos para abrirlos y verte completamente borroso- ¡ESTOY SOLA! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, TSUNADE-SHISHOU, SHIZUNE… HAN MUERTO! ¡Y NARUTO ESTÁ CON HINATA! ¡¡NO PUEDO DARTE FELICIDAD PORQUE ME SIENTO PERDIDA Y VACÍA!!

Tras decir todo eso me sentí mejor. Lo llevaba guardando para mí que soltarlo era un completo alivio. Sin embargo, ese dolor que me desgarraba el alma resurgía donde llorar era mi único consuelo.

Las manos de Sasuke-kun presionaron fuertemente mis hombros, el cual me hizo mirarle y lo siguiente que me encontré fue sus labios presionando sobre los míos.

De la sorpresa, inconscientemente abrí mis labios donde él aprovechó para intensificar el beso y apretarme contra su cuerpo donde ya no había distancia.

Apartando sus labios de los míos, pero no su cuerpo.

-me importa una mierda las otras. Me importa un comino quién haya muerto y quién viva. –esas palabras duras me dolieron en el alma- por mí hasta Naruto puede pudrirse en el infierno. Solo necesito que estés a mi lado para estar feliz.

¿Qué decía?

¿Qué intentaba decir?

Que yo…

Eso era imposible…

Pero si siempre me despreciabas, si siempre me lanzabas esas miradas llenas de odio…

Aunque también nunca te habías mostrado tan afectivo como hoy, nunca me habías besado hasta hoy, nunca me habías expresado lo que era yo para ti…

Me vuelves a aprisionar con firmeza donde leo determinación en tus ojos.

-aunque sea tenerte a la fuerza.

-Sasuke-kun…

Mis palabras mueren al sentir tus labios nuevamente presionando sobre los míos. Tu lengua no tarda en acariciar la comisura de mi labio inferior sacándome un suspiro donde aprovechaste para introducir esa lengua traviesa y entrelazarla con la mía, dejándome sin respiración por la pasión que desprendes y que me contagias. Aferrándome a tu cabello, para sentir ese contacto más profundo, escucho como gimes roncamente.

Dios si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca.

Tus manos empiezan a ascender hasta el cierre de la cremallera de mi vestido, donde de inmediato lo bajas con tanta desesperación que casi lo rompes. Sin quitarme la prenda, introduces una mano donde sueltas una mueca de fastidio y separas tu boca de la mía bruscamente para mirarme furioso.

Con mis manos sujetando mi vestido rosa, te observo temblorosa. ¿Es que te has arrepentido? ¿Hice algo malo?

-llevas ropas difíciles de sacar.

¿Cómo?

¿Era eso lo que le tenía molesto?

Era tan mono, que no pude sonreír divertida.

-pero no imposibles de quitar. –le dije insinuante.

-hn, -soltando su mueca característica- aunque lo fuesen, emplearía la fuerza. –palabras llenas de arrogancia y confianza hacían que me estremeciera como siempre me ocurría ante su presencia.

Advirtiéndolo, sonrió tan arrogante que obligó a que nuestros cuerpos cayeran sobre el pasto, a medida que me bajaba el vestido por los hombros para que esas manos se introdujeran por debajo de mi camiseta como tanto anhelaba.

Encontrando el trofeo de su búsqueda, pude apreciar como sonreía satisfecho y cómo me miraba con esos ojos negros tan intensos que sentía como me perdía en ellos.

Mi visión se vio nublada al sentir sus caricias fuertes pero efectivas provocando que viera el cielo en la tierra.

Soy inconsciente donde me tocabas para hacerme vibrar tanto. Solo sentía calor, mucho calor y como explotaría sino tenía más de ti.

Cuando te volví a mirar esos orbes, te encontré separándome un poco de mí para quitarte la capa de aquella organización. Tu prenda blanca fue la siguiente, seguido de ese cinto morado y los pantalones.

¡¿Los pantalones?!

Mis ojos se abren como platos y como un calor distinto me cubre la cara, así como intentar por todos los medios no mirar hacia abajo.

"_shannaro! Míralo no seas tonta"_

Como si fuera fácil. Me sentía acongojada. De verlo, de seguro que me moriría desangrada o no dejaría de mirarlo como una tonta.

En tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa burlona como si supieras lo que estaba pensando, eso hace que me sienta más avergonzada, molesta giro la cabeza.

-tenía entendido que habías estudiado medicina, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos ¿por qué te cortas entonces?

-yo… no he visto a un hombre _completamente_ desnudo…

-¡hn!

El peso de tu cuerpo desnudo se posa sobre el mío, advirtiendo cada músculo sobre mi pecho, tus manos sobre mis caderas y ese trozo de carne palpitante sobre mi vientre. El calor asciende más de lo debido y mi respiración descontrolada.

Todo aumenta al sentir tus besos ardientes sobre mi piel, tus manos desesperadas acariciándome cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta que repentinamente te detienes.

"_¡SHANNARO! ¡No te detengas!"_

Quería protestarte, pero viéndote tan serio, con ese rostro frío e inmutable hizo que me tragara mis palabras.

¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-¿qué…?

Me callas colocando dos dedos en mis labios, gesto que me hace sonrojar y emocionar.

Te colocas mejor encima de mí y siento la punta de tu miembro entrar en mí.

Duele, solo eso y ya me duele…

Sigues con tu invasión donde el dolor me recorre todo el cuerpo, tensándolo, apretando la punta de los dedos. Todo es negro y rojo para mí. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en este dolor.

-relájate. –me susurras en el oído con esa voz tan sexy que hace que por unos momentos me olvide del dolor.

Y tú aprovechas para introducirte por completo dentro de mí de una sola estocada. El mundo negro y rojo se vuelve blanco. Mis ojos se agrandan y las lágrimas aparecen.

Duele…

Duele mucho…

-shhh… -me siseas nuevamente en mi oído provocándome descargas eléctricas. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Por qué tu presencia y tus gestos hacen que pierda la cabeza? ¿Quizás es este amor que siento hacia ti? ¿Quizás es por eso que aunque lo intente no puedo olvidarme de ti? ¿Quizás es por creer que estabas con aquella chica, que hizo que me doliera más que el hecho de ver a Naruto con Hinata?

Mi cabeza es un completo caos, pensando en cosas sin importancia, pero no puedo evitarlo, así como pensar si esto no es un sueño donde acabaré despertando en mi habitación, llorando de depresión.

-Sakura, si estás pensando cosas complicados no podemos continuar… -sorprendida le observo donde veía algo de preocupación en esos orbes oscuros- relájate, por favor…

¿Por favor?

Sasuke-kun nunca diría esas palabras ni aunque su vida estuviera pendiente de un hilo.

Pero…

Que me lo pidiese…

Que me esté mirando con esos ojos suplicantes…

Mis mejillas se humedecen por el río de lágrimas que caen sobre ellas, sonriendo, asiento con la cabeza. Estiro mis brazos para aferrarme a su cuello y acercarlo a mí dándole la invitación para que prosiguiera.

Besando mi hombro, sorprendiéndome por la delicadeza de ese gesto, comenzó a moverse. Relajada, sentí esas envestidas llenas de un dolor ahora placentero que hacía que viera las estrellas.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me sentía tan bien que deseaba estar así por toda la eternidad. Un leve escalofrío, una sensación extraña recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta cabeza, tus movimientos lentos pero firmes y tu esencia llenándome donde dejo escapar mi último suspiro.

-Sasuke-kun…

Después, sales con cuidado de mí, pero no te apartas de mí, al contrario, te apegas tanto como un niño consentido en búsqueda de mimos. Algo que te daría siempre que me lo pidieras, por lo que te abracé mientras cerraba los ojos riéndome de mí misma por el jaleo montado en mi cabeza.

Amaba a Naruto cuando solo sentía admiración de cómo se esforzaba en conseguir sus propósitos.

Tuve un shock al ver a Naruto enfocado, preocupado por Hinata porque temía quedarme sola.

Creía que sentía obsesión hacia ti cuando en realidad te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Deseaba que tuvieras una vida feliz con otra chica, pero me dolía en el alma decirte tales palabras y más verte con aquella pelirroja.

Y que me miren ahora.

Tú y yo desnudos, descansando de lo que acabamos de hacer y demostrándome que soy algo más que una molestia en tu vida.

-Sakura…

-¿hm?

-cuando estés preparada comenzaremos a rehacer mi clan.

_¡SHANNARO!_

En definitiva no soy una molestia en tu vida.

-claro. –no sabes cuánto me emociona saber que soy la mujer destinada a madre de tus hijos.

-tampoco te tardes diez años –agregaste usando ese tono frío, pero yo estaba súper alegre por la noticia, tan feliz, tan…- porque tengo pensado en tener quince hijos.

Tan…

¡¿QUINCE?!

FIN

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Epílogo_

Papeleo, trámites, cosas sin sentido envolvían a Naruto Uzumaki desde que era Hokage. De eso, hace ya casi ocho años, después de que la maldad del Akatsuki tuviese un fin gracias a él y sus compañeros de Konoha.

Después de todo, el Akatsuki ya estaba disminuido en miembros y además había corrido el rumor de que sus cuatro recién incorporados se habían largado tras un "acontecimiento".

-como si me importara ttebayo… -se despreocupó lo que ahora era el Rokudaime de Konoha a medida que estiraba los brazos cansado.

Ese día estaba en el país de la roca por los asuntos democráticos donde él solo firmaba sin leer su contenido, ya que para ello estaba Hinata, su mujer, la cual descansaba en los aposentos especiales que el Kage de la villa les había preparado.

Una amplia sonrisa de niño surcó en sus labios al recordar la razón de su _descanso_. Tras muchos intentos, por fin Hinata esperaba un hijo suyo.

-"será como yo obviamente" –pensaba ilusionado el futuro padre con un rostro que a ojos ajenos era gracioso por las muecas que ponía- "heredará mi fuerza y mi inteligencia. Conseguirá todo lo que se proponga y…" ¡ay! –su expresión de dolor y molestia al haber tropezado con alguien, rompiendo su imaginación, hicieron que crecieran- oe tú…

Girándose, donde había tropezado con un niño, el cual, ignorándolo, como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía su camino. Eso hacía que a Naruto le saliera fuego en los ojos.

-tú niño, ¡te ordeno que te detengas!

Satisfecho, Naruto vio como aquel niño se detenía y lentamente se fue girando donde el rubio se quedó de una pieza.

Pelo negro-azulado tan parecido al de _él _con forma idéntico al de _ella_ como la primera vez que la había visto con el pelo corto. Ojos verdes como el jade como los suyos, pero manteniendo la frialdad que _él _poseía.

-¿qué quieres estúpido?

Porte orgullosa, arrogancia, insulto hacia su persona…

-"no puede ser… pero… si ellos…"

-Itachi, ¿qué haces? Tu madre anda loca buscándote.

Una voz masculina a lo lejos, llevó a que Naruto rodara sus ojos con el corazón a mil.

Aquel hombre no era _él_, pero lo reconocía de haberlo visto. Instantes después, aquel niño de tan asombroso parecido con _ellos_ se había situado a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"no puede ser…tebayo" –de espaldas era cada vez más idéntico a él.

Tragando saliva, se decidió a seguirles manteniéndose oculto. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que ver si su destino les llevaba a encontrarse con Sasuke y Sakura.

Cuando se había enterado de que Sakura no estaba en Konoha, habían creado un equipo de rastreo que duró semanas. Para Naruto había sido un golpe muy duro, especialmente cuando habían dado la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta. Desesperado, se había volcado en querer recuperar a Sasuke más que a nada, para que juntos pudieran encontrarla. Pero sucedió que incluso él desapareciera del mapa.

Durante años, sin perder la fe, mandaba equipos para que los buscasen, saber que estaban bien, con eso se conformaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver a ese niño siendo abrazado a una mujer que él podía reconocer por su cabello rosa tan especial.

Siguiendo oculto a ellos, se dedicó a contemplar la imagen de _ella_, de Sakura más bella que antes. Su cabello seguía corto con un poco de melena, sus ojos cerrados mostrando unas lágrimas llenas de preocupación por ese niño, así como el afecto que le tenía, hacía que sonriera al saber que gozaba de una felicidad merecida. Solo bastaba con ver su vientre abultado.

Entonces fue cuando le vio a _él_, Uchiha sasuke, con su porte altivo y una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

Naruto estaba tranquilo. Sus dos mejores amigos habían comenzado una nueva vida juntos donde parecía irles de maravilla.

Retrocediendo, decidió que otro día volvería a la villa de la roca, pero esta vez para visitarles y presentarles a su hijo. Claro que tendría que esperar unos cuantos meses, pero así se prepararía y no lloraría para engrandecer el ego de ese Uchiha.

-teme… -susurró casi divertido imaginándose su reacción- de verdad me alegro que seas feliz. Cuida bien de Sakura-chan.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este fic, lo que es el principio se me ocurrió tras ver lo ocurrido a Hinata. El resto fue pasando según mi imaginación, así como el lemon que no lo tenía pensado. Espero que os guste, y aunque sea una parte de esto ocurra en el manga. Con parte me refiero a que Naruto se quede con Hinata y Sasuke con Sakura, el cómo da igual. ^^

El nombre de Itachi para el niño, es porque es su primer hijo, y como Sasuke sabe la verdad de su clan y de su hermano Itachi, pues fue puesto en su honor.

Y el hombre que llamó al pequeño puede ser tanto Juugo como Suigetsu ya que ellos se fueron con Sasuke. Karin también sí… no quise profundizar porque no era necesario.

Gracias por leerlo, así como los reviews que me dejéis.

'Atori'


End file.
